Survivor Rankdown Reloaded
Um yeah, sign up if you're into it. Sexually. #Mattyboi the Sex Daddy Boy #S to the G #COKEMAN11(me) #max #Br0n0s0meb0dy -role model to your son tho #Me. I Am That Epic, The Elusive Chantenuse... #Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! #DJ Dyna Sexed Up The Mixtape Part 8 #O o o o o ohhhhh #Rhoda the creepy enjoyer 39 Days, 10 Rankers, 633 Incarnations, 1... SURVIVOR! BRUNO'S NOMS *'Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)' *Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) *Russell Hantz (Samoa) *Rocky Reid (Fiji) *Colton Cumbie (One World) *'Alicia Rosa (One World)' *'Corinne Kaplan (Gabon)' *'Rodney Lavoie (Worlds Apart)' *Will Sims II Play On My Computer (Worlds Apart) *Jeff Varner (Game Changers) *Michael Skupin (Philippines) *Zeke Smith (Millenials vs Gen X) *'Terry Deitz (Panama)' *'Roark Luskin (Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers)' *Vile Gayson (Kaoh Rong) *'Jeff Kent (Philippines)' *'Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands)' *Mookie Lee (Fiji) *'Lisa Welchel (Philippines)' *LJ "Where's the vagina?" McKanas (Cagayan) 633. Russell Hantz (Samoa)- Cut by Matthew I grabbed the obvious first cut because I hate making tough choices. I mean, it's obvious why Russell sucks. He takes up all the fucking screentime in Samoa, he starts out EXTREME IDOL CULTURE which has morphed into that which allows Ben to win HvHvH, and he's gross and little, like a little homunculus. This is also his incarnation in which he neither: a. makes Sandra better by acting as a foil, b. cries like a bitch. Bonus points for fucking Michaela purely to spite Brandon, but that happens later. Gonna save Rodney, cuz c'mon, he's funny! 632. Will Sims II (worlds apart) - cut by dyna there's an argument to make that will sims is slightly decent, towards like, the beginning and end of WA, and I do not think he is the person most to blame for WA being an inexorable hellhole. however, my guy yelled and screamed at a defenseless waif who was just trying to Play The Game for like, a long while, and never once thought it was maybe the wrong thing to do (and also if you go into the season knowing that's gonna happen, like me, you can see flashes of it earlier on). so yeah, lifeless oaf who did One Extremely Shitty Thing and suffered 0 consequences for it. bad saving gabon corinne because of her strategy voice 631. Colton Cumbie (One World)- cut by Rhonda I mean, there's probably a less obvious choice, getting medevaced sucks and you could argue that the season got less entertaining as it went. But at what cost? He was racist, whiny, petty, arrogant, a bully and a hypocrite. He can't stand the survival aspect and can't take it when things don't go his way. I wouldn't say he's a good survivor player either, just a season with bad players. He wouldn't win in the end from the jury and made some dumb moves. Plus, they get make OW entertaining with different editing or committing to the twist (more Kat and Chrisitina would have made me like it). I cringed more than was entertained. I will the Billy Garcia, and save Candice. 630. Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) - Cut by MrE If Russell is the bringer of the Dark Age of Survivor then Phillip is the biggest example of it. The "Big Character" mentality was in full swing here and he is just so self aware in his faux-insanity that it's disgusting. He's just willing to be obnoxious and torture everyone for 39 days with his brand of stupidity. He also made Steve (understandably) calling him crazy into a race thing and would be casually sexist and all that. It's all terrible bullshit and he's a stain on survivor. Saving Andrew Savage. 629. Jeff Varner (Game Changers) - Cut by Reddy This goes without saying because outing someone on national TV is fucking abhorrent and as if that wasn't bad enough Varner himself is gay? So he especially should have known better, and the fact that he tried to capitalize on the infamy is disgusting. Also, this moment was shared to Hell on social media, friends of mine shared and reacted to it, and it was weird yet still upsetting all the same. The outing also appeared on a ton of Trans-centric 2017 lists and if that doesn't illustrate just how bad this is, I don't know what will. Varner's an embarrassment. Saving Lisa Whelchel because she's a modern Kathy VO 628. Rocky Reid (Fiji) - Cut by SG There are various SG anti-faves in this first set of noms, but this one is I think the easiest cut and the worst one. I think everyone already knows, but Rocky was an awful, probably sexist and homophobic bully who made an already dour and depressing pre-merge all that much worse. Him bullying Anthony Robinson constantly for not being a man or some dumb shit until he and Anthony ended up on a tribe of all guys and he got to vote him out is probably the least righteous thing to happen on all Survivor. Luckily, the Four Horseman inexplicably decided to vote him out over Lisi the very next episode and we were spared any more of this. And it all works out in the end anyway because Rocky was actually a repressed homosexual this entire time and Anthony! seems to be have had a much better post-game career. Saving Roark because she's just forgettable rather than outright awful like the rest of these and doesn't deserve to go yet 627. Zeke Smith (Millennials vs. Gen X) - Cut by CK Zeke is a direct product of #BigMoves culture. more info soon saving Terry. respect ur elders update: i'm back to discuss my true Zeke emotions. i feel like Zeke is the type of person who would be awesome to meet and maybe ''awesome to discuss Survivor with. that being said, Zeke is very much a Part of the Problem when it comes to modern Survivor's issues. it was somewhat funny when he showed up to like...roast Hannah in ep 3, but on the whole, I didn't find him very remarkable until the merge in which he elected to ''exclusively ''target my favorites (Michelle, Taylor, Hannah) except for when he rallied the troops (UGH @that metaphor. it popped up like 10 times) and took Chris out. luckily he was #WillWahlOwnt but his biggest offense was basing his jury vote on '''who evolved the game of Survivor more'. Survivor can only evolve so much before it becomes a complex and hard-to-follow strategyfest... sounds like MvGX to me 626. Kyle "Vile" "Sarg" "Jason" Jason (Kaoh Rong) - Cut by Toad Kyle Jason hatred SHOULD be self-explanatory, but somehow he has a pretty decent fanbase by virtue of being a "~complex villain~" or some shit? I won't stand for that. Just because he talked about his daughter being autistic once or twice doesn't excuse him for being "an ugly ass turd" (--Survivor321) for the entire rest of his stay in the game. He was just a giant raging asshole to Alecia as well as basically every other woman in the game and earth angel Joe del Campo, and he didn't even have the decency to have a hilarious downfall like Scot, instead just hanging around and being pointless for 1-2 more episodes then being inconsequentially picked off. And unlike Scot, who just seems like your average harmless dick, I do believe Jason is a legitimately horrible person in real life if his Twitter feed is any indication. In addition, he and Scot are the reason that 1) Aubry lost and 2) Probst feels the need to make all these awful new jury twists, so he can add "actively making the franchise worse" to his greatest hits (even though that was mostly Probst's doing, but Jason is a funnier scapegoat). The one redeeming quality he has - other than his "ANUS" tattoo, of course - is his presence in Toadvivor: Jamaica, but that's not even canon. And of course, creating Jar Jar Binks can't be forgiven. Saving... Jeff Kent? He sucks but at least he provided one moment of hilarity 625. Michael Skupin (Philippines) - Cut by That Sunny Ok so the guy did a pyramid scheme and is a pedophile so??? why the fuck is he even this high also he was irrelevant this season but was so convinced he won that he spoiled the season and told people he won but then... lmao he was like MOR2? and didnt matter but he cut hit in the head by Abi but that's an Abi moment. 2 bad there weren't bigger fires in philippines :( Saving Alicia because Sunny's a dumb ass. Dyna's Gay-Ass Noms * Joe Dowdle (Tocantins) * Debbie Beebe (Tocantins) * Charlie Herschel (Gabon) * Carolyn Rivera (Worlds Apart) * Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart) * Reed Kelly (SJDS) * John Rocker (SJDS) * Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) * Tony Vlachos (Cagayan) * Brian Heidik (Thailand) * Becky Lee (Cook Islands) * Rob Mariano (Redemption Island) * Laura Morrett (Blood vs. Water) * Spencer Bledsoe (Cambodia) * Erik Reichenbach (Caramoan) * Philip Sheppard (Caramoan) * Tom Buchanan (Africa) * Tom Westman (Palau) * LJ McKanas (Cagayan) * Mookie Lee (Fiji) 624. Boston Rob (Redemple Temple) - by Brühñô never seen ri but ya know Saving tont nachos g.oddess 623. Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- by matty moo Fitting that I cut the first female. I could have taken the easy, boring cut (P***lip) but instead I decided I'd take the less boring cut, although the more boring player, Becky. She got really far and was literally nothing to anyone. I guess. Also, she made her alliance with Yul because they were both Korean, which, um, RACIST. Also, this set of noms has a lot of people who I don't feel too strongly about really, so... I took down the one I felt the least about. I save Mike, cuz he was Shirin's white knight. 622. Phillip Sheppard (Caramoan) - by SG Cutting Phillip because someone has to make the easy cuts or else the real hellbeasts like this will get way too far because everyone assumes someone else will cut them. Anyway, I haven't seen Caramoan, but I have seen RI, and Phillip is probably why I didn't watch Survivor again until BvW. His being so annoying and awful completely turned me off to the show (along with me hating Boston Rob and him cakewalking to the win), and from what I've heard, Phillip was just as bad in his second appearance. I save Debbie I guess because she was UTRfun and the only person here I care about even a little bit 621. Spencer Bledsoe (Cambodia) by Epic Spencer's Cambodia edit honestly annoys me the more I think about it. Like, a showdown of so many people we've been waiting to see back for so long and Spencer hogs a ton of screentime, which is annoying on its own but expected, I guess. But all of this edit is dedicated to this redemption arc of him learning to have emotions? he's like CPPP8 every pre-merge episode and it continues into the post-merge. He' still well-edited the whole time until the finale where it's revealed that ha, Spencer was actually the frigid asshole we all thought he was the whole time! So like...what was the point of the redemption arc? It was honestly one of the kindest edits I've ever seen given to a 0 vote-getter. The flaws in hsi game were literally not brought up until the finale. It annoyed the hell out of me. Also oblgiatory Spencer advances the superfan mindset of evolving the game which is ruining Survivor blah blah blah blah Saving MAMA C MISS CAROLYN, who is a random in this pool of evil. 620. Brian Heidik (Thailand) - by Töd My first two cuts now span the entire continuum of Survivor321's contestant opinions. I don't know if anyone here has actually seen Thailand so I'm cutting Heidik before he can weasel his way to the top 300 or something. Basically, the guy's a legit sociopath - I guess they were looking for a literal used car salesman to cast, but it worked too well and so he just acted unsettling and robotic all season then won. Redditors like to hail Heidik as some sort of strategic genius, which is likely because he was one of the first gamebots EVER if you think about it, but anyone who only wins a jury vote by ONE against Clay Jordan can't possibly be all that. Also iirc he tried to campaign to get Ted out because he didn't want two black people winning in a row, and then there's the fact that he shot a puppy. Just a lovely guy, really. Ozzy did porn star-turned-Survivor contestant better anyway, and Heidik gives Brians all over the world a bad name. Saving Erik because he's a good person who doesn't deserve this 619. Mookie Lee (Fiji) - by CK Like most of the Fiji cast, offered nothing except one facial reaction gif. Homeboy really did think he was slick by trying to idol Cassandra "Mhm" Franklin out of the game...surprise. I don't have much else to say about Mookie! I also am very anti-Fiji so I'm slimming its weight in this rankdown. c ya Saving Laura M. because Ciera voted her out and she deserves some retribution 618. Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- by Survivor321 Out of every contestant on this list, Charlie probably rubbed me the wrong way the most out of them. His grating, whiny voice and annoying mannerisms certainly didn't endear him to me, but what made me despise him was probably his obsessive devotion to Marcus. Ally bromances are nothing groundbreaking on Survivor and I certainly appreciate them when the chemistry is edited well and it genuinely exists, but I didn't sense it between those two. Lacking Randy's blunt, old man wit also didn't help his case and I often felt that out of the Onions, he had the least prominence. He saves Reed. 617. Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- cut by the red dude Uninspiring and kind of boring, the worst member of the Jalapao 4. Saving Morgan bc tits. 616. LJ McKanas (Cagayan) -cut by Rhonda Hoping I can just edit this, since we aren't going in any order. I figured why not go ahead and eliminate LJ since he's been on two lists so far. Yeah, he made that horrible tweet and I hope it prevents him from being on Survivor again. Other than that, he was okay in Cagayan, with a couple of confessionals I remember and having an important storyrole with Tony and Trish. But not a major character, and certainly not as iconic as others in that season. So we aren't losing out with him going. I guess I'll save Tom Westman. Unless he did some terrible thing that means he should go, feel like he's a good enough winner and nice enough guy not to be this low. Toad's Heterosexual-Ass Noms *Tom Buchanan (Africa) *'John Raymond (Thailand)' *Rob Mariano (All-Stars) *Yul Kwon (Cook Islands) *'Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)' *Corinne Kaplan (Gabon) *'Marcus Lehman (Gabon)' *Ben Browning (Samoa) *Russell Hantz (HvV) *Jane Bright (Nicaragua) *'Natalie Tenerelli (RI)' *David Murphy (RI) *'Coach Wade (South Pacific)' *Alicia Rosa (One World) *Corinne Kaplan (Caramoan) *'Josh Canfield (SJDS)' *'John Rocker (SJDS)' *'Tasha Fox (Cambodia)' *Zeke Smith (Game Changers) *'Ryan Ulrich (HvHvH)' 615. David Murphy (RI) - Cut by SG This is kind of the continuation of my personal vendetta with RI and how after having it as my first season I gave up on Survivor for a while, but David was definitely one of the worst offenders. He was insufferable and incredibly annoying every single time he appeared onscreen and unfortunately stayed over Sarita, one of the only decent people from RI (voting off Russell for no reason other than not wanting him to be on TV anymore <3). That meant he survived until jury and gave the first "I'm not talking to the finalists, I'm talking to the jury" speech where he condescended to a bunch of people who were all going to vote for Rob anyway to not be bitter and give it to who played the best game and all that. If we can thank Kyle Jason and Scot for one thing, I guess it's that the David Murphy-style speech is dead. Saving... I guess Tasha? I didn't loathe her in Cambodia and towards the beginning of the season she was actually kind of easy to root for. S/o to Toad for having noms good enough where I don't want to save anyone I guess 614. Zeke Smith (Game Changers) - Cut by CK Pt. II of why I'm not a Zeke fan: Game Changers. It should be noted that he handled the Varner situation super well while on the show and that situation has no bearing on this ranking. Zeke's spot on Game Changers was really unwarranted. Zeke claims he was asked to do the show within minutes of being voted out of MvGX, which is something I completely believe re: Michaela, but with Zeke, who did nothing to warrant being remotely considered a strategic player besides make 1000 military references with regards to his post-merge game...I just don't see it. We know David was asked too and declined, so in all honesty, I'm incredibly hesitant to believe that Zeke was really production's go-to for the big Game Changing season. Zeke wasn't horrific, in fact he was pretty lowkey, on Game Changers, until around the time he rose to prominence by pushing to vote out Sandra. Big bad. Horrific move for viewers. He kept making bad moves later down the line, except they became bad moves for Zeke himself: he seemed to want to just vote people out for the sake of shock value. Truly a game changer; king of strategic prowess. He got his comeuppance in the game later, though, when his real life friend Andrea verbally castrated him with the iconic phrase "terrible move, you suck at this game, I hope I see you never," but unfortunately, that was about it when it came to appreciating his downfall. Zeke was such a boring gamebot that I couldn't really appreciate his downfall at all. it was bad Saving Ryan. sorry 613. Alicia Rosa (One World)- cut by Matthew Well, I suppose it's up to me to cut the awful females of the Survivor world as the sole misogynist in the house. Alicia is fucking awful. She's a racist bully and stuff. She's crass, and not in a good way. She ruined the -amazing- Survivor power couple we'd all been waiting for (Darolina Tom Buchanan (Africa) * Alicia Calaway (All-Stars) * Brandon Hantz (Caramoan) * James Clement (Heroes vs. Villains) * Brenda Lowe (Caramoan) * Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala) * Kelley Wentworth (Cambodia) * Anna Khait (Kaoh Rong) * Colton Cumbie (Blood vs. Water) * Reed Kelly (San Juan Del Sur) * Jim Rice (South Pacific) * Brandon Quinton (Africa) * John Cochran (Caramoan) * Shirin Oskooi (Cambodia) * Kelley Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) * Rita Verreos (Fiji) * Hope Driskill (Caramoan) * Jessica Deben (Fiji) * Briana Varela (Guatemala) 606. Tom Buchanan (Africa) - cut by SG Tom is a creepy, passive-aggressive, sexist, possibly racist, sour old man, and the worst part of that is that he's edited as some quirky, fun fan fave when the only actually funny moment he had all season was being happy to eat Ethan Zohn's ham. Besides that, Tom was a drag on the season and ranged from dull to outright abhorrent, and the whole time enabled Lex's douchiness by acting as his right-hand man. I haven't seen AS but supposedly he was at least given an edit there that showcased how unpleasant and unlikable he actually is, so I'd say this is the worse incarnation of him. I'm so glad Kim Johnson pulled immunity out of nowhere and Tom never made the F3. Saving Kelley Wentworth in Cambodia because I don't care that much about her anymore but she's still the best out of these. 605. Colton Cumbie (Blood vs. Water) - cut by Bruno Mars - Finesse Cardi B Video Whiny bitch who quit when he realized the BvW cast wasn't a bunch of poussays like the OW cast was and wouldn't enable his evil doings and things didn't go his way. Thanks for Calebangel <3, I guess. Saving Anna Khait because I wasn't vaccinated (and boobes) 604. Brandon Hantz (Caramoan) - cut by Toad I'm IRATE right now because not only did I type up a manifesto about BvW Colton that got edit conflicted by Bruno, but also there was absolutely no reason Cambodia Kelley or Anna Khait should've been saved. So this'll be a short one. Brandon Hantz is a deeply troubled human being who shouldn't have been cast on the show in the first place, let alone two separate times. They knew exactly what they were getting into when they brought him back, and I actually feel really bad for the guy, because (like Shamar) his mental instability was exploited for Drama!. But still, that whole episode was just uncomfortable and a big reason Caramoan is as abysmal as it is. I guess props for not allowing a gentleman to suck his penis, though, and he did give us a good quote in "I AM THE ARTHUR OF MY FATE" but w/e Saving Cambodia Shirin 603. Reed Kelly (San Juan Del Sure) - cut by princess di(na) yeah he did a split once, but what fuckin' pompous douchebag vibes he just radiated otherwise. he was such a nonfactor until like, his last, 3 episodes or something? i actually like INV dudes most of the time so his breakout soured me greatly, as I remember from watching SJDS, and then I feel like he tried to do something disruptive and just got natalieownt (this may be revisionist history but it probably works out about right). and then he did The Jury Speech which he milked up way too much and now doesn't every season have some kinda hotshot who's gonna act all holier-than-thou and do a speech like this. well I blame it on Reed. other pet reedves: *looks better with a beard but decided to go clean-shaven post elimination *was in a relationship with a hem-hawing human foot and somehow came out like the bigger asshole *makes theatre kids look bad *probably makes Gays look bad? citation needed saving HvV james because this shit is bananas b a n a n a s 602. Brandon Quinton (Africa) - cut by salty CK currently salty because of a thicc edit conflict and dyna cutting my original save...reed isn't worth an idol and i was able to get my writeup back tho so no hard feelings/loveless Brandon Quinton is why we can't have nice things. Arguably among the most influential Survivors in history, Brandon did a big bad by voting out Kelly Goldsmith and saving Lex, which began a horrific chain reaction that eventually allowed Redemption Island to take shape, bringing Phillip Sheppard into the universe, which goes hand in hand with creating the beast known as Caramoan, and possibly kickstarting a returnee craze. If Kelly really did flip on the Borans and enable the breathtaking Samburu 4 to take control of the game, Africa becomes a stunning season with a wildly fun endgame, and Kelly G. executes the original Chaos Kass flip a full 13 years before Kassandra McQuillen even thinks of voting out Sarah Lacina. We didn't get that though Saving Briana Varela. support talent 601. John Cochran (Camaroan) - Cut By Queen Rhonda This was tough, there were a few I wanted to eliminate but had tough reasoning. I don't think Cochran is worth all the hate he gets and he seems like a nice person in real life...but he is annoying on this season. He's cocky, talks down to others, and acts like a mastermind, but he's a mastermind that is literally always right in the narrative. I don't even feel like the strategic plays in this season were that great like...everyone just kind of agreed to vote that way and I didn't feel like he was the genius making it happen. When he's not talking others down, he's talking himself down. I can appreciate deprecating humor and it feels like it's coming from a real place, but it just got old...especially because the narrative was still treating him as the best. It didn't seem like a challenge at all for him with the competition he had. But really the main reason for this is because Cochran seemed to increase the trend of the annoying super fan mastermind that we keep seeing in seasons. He's also certainly credited with helping the #BigMovesEra. And Jeff's ERECTION for Cochran is annoying, so annoying. It's worse than Jeff's love of big, challenge beast guys. Jeff just seems amazed he won...like the point of Survivor is that anyone can win. The guy you allegedly cast as a first out won the first season. A mom who couldn't win any challenges almost had a perfect win! The coach potato invented one of the best strategies of Survivor. Survivor is about surprises and unlikely people failing or winning. It's where everyone is suppose to be equal. The nerd being successful and 'cool' is not a novel story, even back then. It's not subversive, and certainly not in Survivor where we have awkward, self deprecating, nerdy guy super fan being a 'surprise' strategy beast. But it is to Probst, who will just look for an excuse to bring him up in conversation, or in a season by having him deliver a twist on a boat. You can attribute that all to this season and this character. I guess I save Wentworth. 600. Jim Rice (South Pacific) -- Cut by MrE Jim is just another addition to the horrible class of "Students of the Game" that plagued Survivor for the better part of a decade and that's his entire legacy. He was a condescending douchebag who would drone on about strategy and how much smarter he was than everyone else. Including his GENIUS plan to weaken Ozzy by eliminating some rando that Ozzy obviously didn't care that much about. Thankfully he and the other Savaii's bullied Cochran or something and he flipped and Jim had a swift and uneventful death at the merge. I save Rita for no reason. 599. Hope Driskill (Caramoan) cut by Reddy No airtime or personality, plus she got to cuddle with Eddie Fox and she's not me bye. Saving Morgan McDevitt 598. Alicia Calaway (All Stars) cut by Survivor321 I honestly don't remember very much of Alicia on this season, but I recall her being as grating and demeaning as she was on Australia. Her aggression and unpleasant personality also rubbed me the wrong way, so she isn't going any higher on this list. I'll save Brenda Lowe from Nicaragua. MrE's Nominees 1. Diane Ogden (Africa) 2. Paschal English (Marquesas) 3. Ted Rogers Jr (Thailand) 4. Roger Sexton (Amazon) 5. Tom Buchanan (All-Stars) 6. Rafe Judkins (Guatemala) 7. Alex Angarita (Fiji) 8. Shambo Waters (Samoa) 9. Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island) 10. Matt Elrod (Redemption Island) 11. Russell Hantz (Redemption Island) 12. Jeff Kent (Philippines) 13. Matt Bischoff (Caramoan) 14. Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs Water) 15. Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur) 16. Ben Dreibergen (Heroes Healers Hustlers) 17. Sunday Burquest (Millenials vs Gen X) 18. Chris Hammons (Millennials vs Gen X) 19. Rob Mariano (All-Stars) 20. Jessica deBen (Fiji) 597. Josh Canfield (SJDS) - cut by toad in the hole I guess Josh never really did anything actively offensive, and he sure seems like a more pleasant person in real life than Reed, but god, did he make the pre-merge of SJDS a chore to get through. Josh was an incredibly boring, milquetoast Superfan! gamebot who got CP5s like every episode despite doing nothing, and for some reason got to narrate almost every single pre-swap Coyopa scene. He had the personality of a piece of moist cardboard, and yet we were treated to tons of confessionals from him every single episode (not a single one of which I can actually remember). I also remember him voting for Baylor in the premiere, which is basically sacrilegious. The best part about Josh is obviously the great 1-2 punch edgic freakout at the merge, where hordes of people were convinced he'd win for some reason, then he got booted and they flipped shit, and then Jeremy got booted and MORE people flipped shit <3 But that's not actually a Josh moment in and of itself. While SJDS is an amazing season overall, the Coyopa-centered pre-merge eps were a drag and I blame Josh for that. Also he looks like a foot. Saving Vedus because I actually liked him for some reason 596. Tom Buchanan (All-Stars)- cut by Matthew Yeah, was kinda upset that Tom from Africa got cut before his ASS incarnation, because while he did have SOME fun moments in Africa, he had absolutely none in All-Stars. All he did was talk mad shit about Sue (whose side we all obviously have to take) and enable Romber until he royally fucked up and got himself ousted at Final 5 entirely out of his own idiocy. He was only brought back because production felt bad about screwing up the Africa final four challenge anyway. Lil bitch. Bucky Bo shoulda been on the show instead. I'm gonna go ahead and save Ben, cuz even though he's a shit winner I think he's a pretty good character. 595. Russell Hantz (Redemption Island) - cut by SG There are some good options for cuts here, but I think ultimately I'll just continue my anti-RI crusade. Russell was another reason why Survivor was kind of destroyed for me for a while after having RI as my first season; the supposed point of the season was to have him face off against Boston Rob and for the season to be a battle between Survivor's two "greatest" players (according to Probst, anyway). This, of course, fell flat on its face when Russell was voted off third and didn't even survive 1 duel in the mechanism designed to let him go further. And the worst part for me was that at the time I didn't even know who Russell was. I feel like most Survivor seasons with returning players let new viewers enjoy the season without having to know each player's background and all that, but without knowing about Rob and Russell, there was nothing to look forward to or enjoy about RI. Not that I would've enjoyed it anyway since Rob and Russell are both awful, but now looking back it's just ridiculous how much this season gave Russell and hyped him up at the expense of everyone else when he ultimately barely had any impact. I'm so glad Zapatera decided to screw themselves just for the purpose of not having Russell appear on TV anymore. Saving Sunday because she's the most okay out of all of these 594. Paschal English (Marqueas)- cut by EpicProbst Evil!!!!!!!! Marquesas is oen of my favorite season and I love literally everyone who makes the merge except for this gremlin. He thinks he's way smarter than he is, his relationship with Neleh was NOT cute it was cweepy(--Christy Smith-- That Epic) and he was also a flaming racist who outright stated that "people like Sean and V don't deserve the million", which vomit. Thank god he got purple rocked out and then like collapsed at ponderosa so he couldn't come to the f3 TC, karma's a bitch you skeleton Saving Shambo because I don't understand how anyone can hate her 593. Alex Angarita (Fiji)- cut by Inês Brunosil This lil shit was a fucking douchebag. #Cassandrownt Saving Rafe because he shares a b-day with me (I have never seen Guatemala lul). c: 592. Diane Ogden (Africa) - cut by COKEMAN11 so she kind of was funny at first when she decided to lead the Borans in the Right Direction, but the big reveal came when she was exposed as a bad person and racist who Clarence eviscerated after cherrygate. been a couple of years since I saw her singular episode of Survivor so bye I guess saving Matt Elrod because he contemplated an attempt vote out Rob and make the game interesting one time briefly 591. Jeff Kent (Philippines) - cut by dyna it's 600 grand by the time OBAMA takes it! and other such moments, which I have experienced as a person who has definitely watched philippines. jeff kent was a good baseball player and a significantly huge dick, and that applied to survivor in...some way, presumably note: though this cut was generated through consensus, it was also my original cut that I was gonna make. so suck on that fellas saving ted rogers junior because i forgot he's the 150 to 200 percent satisfied guy. heh. that alwys makes me laugh 590. Matt Bischoff (Caramoan) - cut by Reddy penis beard saving jessica deBen 589. Roger Sexton (Amazon) - Cut by MrE Roger is a gross sexist welp on one of the best seasons of Survivor of all time. The fact that he was UTR for half of his stay and that he got destroyed at the merge in one of the most disparaging boot episodes of anyone of that era is righteous. Doesn't make him any less awful though. I think we avoided a lot of potential awful with his boot. Saving Nat10 I guess. CK's Big Nominations my noms are the people that aren't worth it *'Rob Mariano (All-Stars)' *'John Palyok (Vanuatu)' *Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands) *Boo Bernis (Fiji) *Ashley Trainer (Samoa) *'Liz Kim (Samoa)' *'Tom Westman (Heroes vs. Villains)' *'Tyson Apostol (Heroes vs. Villains)' *'Tyson Apostol (Blood vs. Water)' *Dale Wentworth (San Juan del Sur) *'Max Dawson (Worlds Apart)' *Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart) *'Dan Foley (Worlds Apart)' *Sierra Dawn Thomas (Worlds Apart) *'Stephen Fishbach (Cambodia)' *Paul Wachter (Millennials vs. Gen X) *CeCe Taylor (Millennials vs. Gen X) *Chris Hammons (Millennials vs. Gen X) *Caleb Reynolds (Game Changers) *Katrina Radke (Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers) 588. Sierra Dawn Thomas (Worlds Apart)- Cut by the Voluptuous Matt I know Toad was excited to cut FFGCSDT, but I couldn't resist. Now, I learned a lot about preventing bullying during elementary and middle school, and one of the main lessons I learned was: do not be a bystander. If you see someone being bullied, don't just stand there and watch. You need to step in and help the victim, or else you're just as much of a problem as the person doing the bullying. Presumably, Sierra didn't go to school, as she was too busy racing barrels, because she was the DEFINITION of a bystander. She stood by all season... and not only did she do nothing of particular interest, but she allowed a lot of evil to go on around her. She let Will yell at Shirin like that and stuff. This supposed "nice person" does that, and just stands by. Once can compare her to the Germans who stood by and did nothing during the Holocaust. "I vas just following ze orders," says German Sierra. Well fuck you, Sierra. I punch Nazis. Out of this rankdown. Saving my boy Stephen, because, like, I can explain. 587. Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart) - Cut By MrE read the above writeup but subtract two rounds. Saving Tom Westman. 586. Katrina Radke (HvHvH) - cut by the Even More Voluptuous Toad Katrina's edit like... actively angers me because of how bad it is. The HvHvH premiere was really fucking boring other than Alan Ball's OTTN6 nonsense, and they didn't even try to give Katrina any sort of edit. Like pre-show when I saw her video and she was incredibly annoying, and then she was spoiled to be first boot, I pictured some sort of trainwrecky Wendy Jo-esque edit. But nope, I genuinely cannot tell you a single word she said in the episode and you know it's sad when Brook Gerahgahgahgahgahghaghgahgghty is more relevant than you. I know there are people in this nomset who are probably more offensive but like this just represents EXTREME laziness on the editors' part and it makes me sad. So unfortunately, since she's barely even a Survivor character, Katrina has to c-c-call it quits from this rankdown. Saving Max because his boot episode is the best of WA. 585. Chris Hammons (Millennials vs. Gen X) - cut by Bruno aka TheBiggestDanFoleyFan Some may say he's not offensive, but this guy was awful, imo. He was a bore, he was the leader of that shitty alliance that dominated the early season (tho we all know <3 LUCY <3 was the real leader), and he had this hateboner for Jessica Blain Lewis and said he wasn't bitter about Paul when he clearly was. Bye douche! You all know who I'm saving, I don't even have to write anything. 584. Paul Wachter (Millennials vs. Gen X) - cut by SG Definitely the worst contestant of MvGX, though I can at least appreciate that he had a sweet downfall, I guess. But that doesn't excuse him how awful he was over 3 episodes to the point where I was lowkey disappointed he didn't get medevaced in Episode 2, which I felt bad about, but that just tells you how much I hated him. Saving BvW Tyson because he was honestly fine and I don't think it's really his fault the edit sucked every drop of personality out of him 583. Dale wentworth (sjds) - Cut by dyna I actually liked dale when I watched SJDS in the ancient times of Jan 2016, but looking back he wasn't much more than an ineffective old man who believed in Traditional Ways of Survival. They're everywhere in survivor and considering I almost disliked Dan Barry, one of the nicest examples, it's fair to say I have lessened my personal interest in this character type and he's not really worth that much. I mean dale and Kelley were harmless in season and I would say they are probably fine people outside of SJDS but there's supposed to be all this other off show drama they got into, so I can't even use that excuse. In essence dale isn't reallly worth anyone's time Saving hvv Tyson, my pure angel who got me into the legend of Tyson apostol despite ALLEGEDLY doing nothing and screwing over any chance of hantz not dominating the season 582. Caleb Reynolds ("game changers") - cut by Ohf! I have an irrational hatred for caleb in GC because his arc in Kaoh Rong was -amazing- and it feels diminished by an underwhelming second run. his evac was one of the strongest moments of KR but there was nothing about caleb himself to warrant a return, only his circumstances. like even his bromance with Tai was only interesting because of Tai. as for GC itself he was kind of just Brad's lapdog until he got owned by Tai in an episode that I only have a vague recollection of. not to mention that he was a giant fucking douche in BB + still is outside of the show saving liz because she was surprisingly great in my samoa rewatch <3 581. Cece Taylor (Millenials vs Gen X)- cut by Epique Are there Survivor contestants less intersting than Cece? I vote "no". Despite being in Millenials vs Gen X for five episodes and going to tribal council 4 of those 5 episodes, it's somehow difficult for me to remember a thing about Cece. All remember is her being on the bottom with no allies, only for her to get swapped into a really great situation where she had 3 gen xers and her closest ally, David, only to get sent home like unanimously lol :/ Truly our next Cirie. Saving John P, an equally riveting survivor character 580. Boo Bernis (Fiji) - cut by 1dra7 Boo is kinda ugly and has a funny name, and since I was asked to make a GUEST CUT, this is my #shocking decision. I can't really make much of a writeup because I don't know anything about him but what I do know is... I am saving Boston Rob from All-Stars because unlike most people, I don't actually hate him at all. He's pretty cool. Epic's Noms!!!!!! *Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands) *'Ashley Trainer (Samoa)' *'Scot Pollard (Kaoh Rong)' *Ben Dreidberger (HvHvH) *'Roark Luskin (HvHvH)' *Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart) IDOLED *'Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)' *Jonathan Libby (Palau) *John Rocker (San Juan Del Sur) *'Gina Crews (Marquesas)' *Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu) *'Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands)' *Sekou Bunch (Cook Islands) *'Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands)' *Lex Van De Berghe (All-Stars) *Marcus Lehman (Gabon) *'JT Thomas (tocantins)' *Natalie Tennerelli (Redemption Island) *Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island) *Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island) 579. Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island) - cut by SG And so my crusade continues. Stephanie was one of several incredibly weak players on RI cast possibly just to make things easier for Rob and/or Russell, and if that's what casting was going for, it definitely worked for like 3 episodes when Stephanie attached herself to Russell supposedly until the end. Luckily though, Zapatera spared us all when they voted Russell off third and Stephanie followed soon after. There's not much to say about Stephanie herself beyond that she enabled a pretty awful person but she's still one of the better people from RI because she failed in doing so, I guess? Cutting her over Natalie and Krista because while they all essentially did the same things, Natalie and Krista at least came off as nice people while Stephanie was sour and unfun. It's so weird that she was a candidate for Cambodia and that seems like production trying to make it easier for other people to get in, even? So misguided and so rude. Saving Gina Crews because she was ironically hilarious and weirdly rootable that's a bad nom N/A. Rodney Lavoie Jr (Worlds Apart) - cut by Bruno "Running Out Of Funny Names" Somebody "HE'S FOOKIN VAI-OL" - Chanelle McCleary I am sorry @Toad, but as Mana said somewhere, while Will said those terrible shit when he was pissed, Rodney said terrible shit like, every time. Ep 4 Rodney is like, a bottom tier showing for me, and I didn't even find him that funny. The birthday thing was ANNOYING AS FUCK grow up your fucking dipshit. In fact, my fave thing from him came from out of the show are you Real Fan of me? #AgeOfDanFoley Saving CI Penner bc I am a Real Fan of him. ADDENDUM: Yeah, no. Rodney DID say terrible shit all the time but the edit made him look like a complete moron and I thought it was hilarious. Also you can't stan Dan Foley and then cut Rodney since they both said EQUALLY horrible shit smh. There's like 20 hilarious Rodney moments that were unfairly ignored here - so, as Matt has informed us that there are idols, I'm using my FIRST IDOL on Rodney Lavoie, Jr --toad 578. Jonathan Libby (Palau)- cut by Matt I'm sorry, who? oh, the guy who somebody picked Willard before in a schoolyard pick. Even though I know nothing about him, one has to assume he was just awful based on this alone. Saving Michael Holloway. 577. Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- cut by Dyna yeah, he's not vile as a person, and even to a reliably straight dude like me he's cute with his glasses on, but he Set Out to make a bewildering, chaotic, trainwrecky season actively boring and complacent, all while having no discernable flaws that could have made him interesting. thanks 4 play saving JT Thomas Jr because being the object of complacency is at least better than aiming for it 576. Natalie Tenerelli (RI) - cut by Frogplayer69 I'm sort of shocked she's lasted this far because of the attempted RI slaughter going on, but don't be fooled, Nat10 was one of the worst offenders of being a Rob Zombie. She was painfully inert and couldn't really string together a sentence, and she was also like 19 or something, so it was obvious she was only cast for a) bikini fodder and b) more of a chance to give Rob a win. And hey, it succeeded! I will say, however, that she's extremely hot - probably one of the top 5-10 ever on this show, and I voted her into SC a few times instead of Wentworth for this very reason. But that's nowhere near enough to save her, sadly. Saving Roark because she's fine? Like she's no worse than any of the other post-swap UTRandos, of which there are like 50 still in this rankdown 575. Lex can der Berghe (All Stars) - cut by mre Lex is just another gross toxic human on all stars and his whole thing with rob was so awful in general. Overall he just helped make all stars the awful toxic place it was Saving Scot "do drugs" Pollard 574. Ben Driebergen (Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers) - cut by iCeki opens cowboy hat to reveal a benbomb ������������ so the January mood is correcting the narrative that Ben being a complex character excuses him from being Bad. yes, I, too, enjoyed him circa episode 4 when he had that complex moment at NuYawa re: PTSD, because that was content Survivor doesn't normally give us, but it did cause me to fear the worst: Ben wins. fast forward to the merge, Ben outs himself as a condescending, self-righteous pricc who literally breaks the game by finding three (3) hidden immunity idols and constantly eliminates superior players to him (Lauren, Ashley, Mike and Devon all deserved better), all while not providing a single ounce of fun. Miss me with that "in the Marines"/"I'm a Marine so I can't be dishonest"/"How dare you accuse me of lying, you're not as good as me, a Marine" bullshit attitude. you can be a shitty person and still be in the military,,they don't cancel each other out. Ben's endgame presence actively sourced HvHvH for me and probably made it drop 10 spots in my ranking. I really cannot stand this puta. Congrats to Fabio and Bob Crowley for no longer being the worst Survivor winners objectively. saving CI Ozzy I guess because everyone else is worse 573. John Rocker (San Juan Del Sur) - cut by Ohf! "Imagine having to take the 7 train to the ballpark looking like you’re through Beirut next to some kid with purple hair next to some queer with AIDS right next to some dude who just got out of jail for the fourth time right next to some 20-year-old mom with four kids. It’s depressing… The biggest thing I don’t like about New York are the foreigners. You can walk an entire block in Times Square and not hear anybody speaking English. Asians and Koreans and Vietnamese and Indians and Russians and Spanish people and everything up there. How the hell did they get in this country?"''' john is a generic alpha male with zero unique features, except for the fact that he's also a bigot, as if that's supposed to be remotely entertaining. I like my douches in a rodney-way, not in a holy-shit-how-does-someone-actually-think-like-this way. obviously it's fucked up that he bodyshamed natalie + threatened to knock her teeth out (and called her a slut, which was edited out, fun)--but it's even worse because it's painfully obvious that he was cast for that reason. it puts a really bad taste in my mouth that the moment didn't happen organically, but instead because survivor was craving controversy. stunt casting be gone. there's gross revisionist history going on that he was a fun OTT villain with a good downfall. stop that. drew christy? sure. dan foley? sure. rocker? no. he was just a boring, sour airtime hog that the edit protected until he got eviscerated by natalie, and is actively a terrible person outside of the show. I literally never want to hear about him again and hate that he's part of Survivor canon. also the 7 train doesn't look like that you doofus saving...ashley? my samoa rewatch coming in clutch 572. Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island) - cut by Jaxswim This cut is purely emotional because Stephanie Valencia deserved to go much, much farther than Krista and it's a Greek tragedy that Krista is ahead of her. I have to end her run here. Look I don't remember much about RI and I remember just about nothing about Krista, but Stephanie Valencia was a shining light in that season's premerge. It's frustrating and I'm pissed that SG chose to cut her this early. So this Krista cut is basically just a result of that cut. I know this isn't normal but im actually so emotional when it comes to stephanie valencia and it didn't help that Cambodia reopened that wound, i got offered a guest cut so i get to say what i mf want. this is what it takes to live my way so the world will take me as i am. saving brook. vanuatu protection team zoom zoom SG's Noms™ *'Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)' *'Sekou Bunch (Cook Islands)' *Alicia Calaway (Australia) *Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands) *'Ashlee Ashby (Palau)' *Terry Deitz (Panama) *Austin Carty (Panama) *Adam Gentry (Cook Islands) *'Erik Huffman (China)' *'Dave Cruser (China)' *Shannon Elkins (Nicaragua) *Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island) *Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island) *Matt Elrod (Redemption Island) *Troyzan Robertson (One World) *'Brad Culpepper (BvW)' *'Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)' *Jeff Varner (Cambodia) *'Andrew Savage (Cambodia)' *'Troyzan Robertson (Game Changers)' 571. Matt Elrod (Redemption Island) - Cut By MrE Matt was just another vapid drone of the Ometepe tribe which is grounds enough to be slaughtered promptly but Matt had the unfortunate honor of being on Redemption Island for the entire season, which meant he was literally getting like 15 minutes of screentime dedicated to him + the flavor of the week and whether they could beat him (spoiler: they can't except Andrea randomly) So the big thing was he was the RI god and stuff and he attributed his success to God and all that but like it was all so pointless??? I get that he was the one on RI the whole time but like, come on. He came back, got revolving doored, then got killed off in 3rd of 4 in the final duel anyways. Dude was as relevant as Steve in the long run. He was overexposed and he is just a figurehead of the worst twist in Survivor history that wasn't in HHH (side burn HHH). Saving Andrew Savage (Cambodia) because you all are wimpy little non-leaders. 570. Troyzan Robertson (One World)- cut by yours truly, Matt Ah, yes, the pre-becoming an embarrassing joke that nobody even bothers asking questions at FTC Troyzan. He was fine in the early season but once he fell into the "underdog" role and started yelling "THIS IS MY ISLAND" all over the place I was done with it. Also, Troyzan is the dumbest fucking nickname of all time. Why'd they bring him back? I had initially wanted to save the innocent Erik Huffman, but I fear my boy Braddy Brad would be in more actual danger. 569. Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands) - cut by Feminist Icon Bruno I said I'd cut a female this time... but I can't pass this opportunity. lul This one should've been gone a LONG time ago. He was the same self-righteous, arrogant prick he was in Cambodia, but while in that season he was shat by the edit and therefore enjoyable, in PI he was edited as the heroic leader of his tribe. Thankfully he got #Lillownt in the best twist ever (that should've been the worst but PI is a wonderful thing that made it work). Saving Erik Huffman ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS ANGEL SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN NOMINATED. Adam Gentry (Cook Islands) *Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island) *Ryan Ulrich (HvHvH) *'Ashley Nolan (HvHvH)' *'JP Hilsabeck (HvHvH)' *Roark Luskin (HvHvH) *Cole Medders (HvHvH) *Desi Williams (HvHvH) *'Lauren Rimmer (HvHvH)' *'Jessica Johnston (HvHvH)' *Joe Mena (HvHvH) IDOLED BACK BY BRUNO B) *'Mike Zahalsky (HvHvH)' *'Aubry Bracco (Kaoh Rong)' *Cydney Gillon (Kaoh Rong) *Debbie Wanner (Kaoh Rong) support talent - idoled her --CK *'Tai Trang (Kaoh Rong)' *'Alecia Holden (Kaoh Rong)' *JT Thomas (Game Changers) *Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan) *'Garrett Adelstein (Cagayan)' 562. Ryan Ulrich (HvHvH) - cut by Toad I'm coming back from the pub rn so this'll be quick. Jesus these are the worst noms I've ever seen but Ryan is garbage and he deserves to go. With other Superfan Nerd types like Cochran and Spencer, even if I didn't LOVE them, I can at least see why they were cast as they were interesting/had charisma. Ryan had none of the above and just seems like some loser plucked off of 4chan onto the island. Like 75% of his content is just cringey shit about not being able to get a gf which reminds me of the things I used to say in middle school and like... instead of bitching about not being able to get a gf, why don't you actually take time out of your day to improve yourself and do stuff like go to the gym and stop wearing turtlenecks and saying cringey metaphors all the time and calling women "females" and then maybe you'll find your love life has improved. Believe me man, I'm speaking from experience. Also he's alt-right, which is questionable at best, and the way he got Ali out was incredibly sus and I say this as someone who's barely even an Ali fan. While it's nice that he was super irrelevant post-merge, it also makes me kinda mad because it seemed to make people forget just how horrible he was in the early stages of the game. Bye Saving Aubry because these noms are worse than getting hemorrhoids 561. Alexis Maxwell (cagayan) - dyna going first so i can make the easy decision! boring, complicit in all the beautys being dumb and stupid and bad, notably not a friend of the one interesting person on this tribe, got out without seemingly ever having done anything. the fact that she can twerk is good but irrelevant, sorry 2013dyna saving garrett adelstein my wonderful weird stick boy. have fun eating yourselves over who from triple H is gonna go suckerrrrrrrs N/A. Joe Mena (Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers) - cut by CK Buy Ruins on iTunes salty BUT ok. this cut has justrategic nuances to it because realistically, Joe wasn't stellar until the final act of his Survivor journey and most of these noms are strides better than he. His bargain bin Tony act was hard to get through but once it dropped I actually really enjoyed the offerings of Joe Mann. In general I wish he didn't have to go out like this but homeboy is a victim of circumstance. Plus I guess he attacks too many people on twitter and COKEMAN11 dislikes that mood...that may be off show but who cares...gotta make a long writeup saving Ashley Nolan bc I can't confirm that anyone else will EDIT: Did you vote for who I told you to vote for, Joe Mann? *Joe Mann noods* I'm playing this for Joe Mann. TURN DOWN FOR WHAT -- bubulipoops 560. Desi Williams (HvHvH)- cut by Matt Sorry kids, with this set of noms from hell, I've gotta play strategically. She didn't do shit on the show, she is boring. She was my pre-season winner pick and didn't win. The main reason I'm cutting her was that she was SUPER nasty towards Chrissy in her post-game interviews. Unnecessarily so, and I don't even LOVE Chrissy. Saving JP cuz I'm confident somebody'll save Lauren and Dr. Mike. 559. Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island)- cut by Bruno brought to you by "The Killers - The Mann" I mean, I kinda disliked Andrea in Caramoan and since it's RI she's probably bad there as well. I'm all for a RIslaughter. Saving Tai because I have seen hatred for this pure angel and I'm scared he might go. :( 558. Roark Luskin (HvHvH) - cut by Jax Is there really another option here..? Roark is great outside of the game and all- actually, is she? I mean she's good friends with Corinne for one and ends all of her instagram captions with periods. Anyway she didn't do anything in-game despite the hype and hype doesn't mean I keep you around in a rankdown bb. She was probably the second most invisible person in HvHvH after Katrina and really... like this isn't even a bad spot for her to be going. Saving Jessica who won HvHvH 557. Adam Gentry (Cook Islands) - cut by SG I guess I knew O would make these kinds of noms eventually because he does rankdowns like he does RPs and kind of just causes chaos to the benefit of not even himself. But anyway I was between Adam and JT and at least JT's downfall was kind of funny thanks to Sandra. I haven't actually seen a full episode of CI, from what I do know, Adam was just kind of a douche and Candice has now gone on and married the legendary John Cody instead, who I think would give her the immunity necklace. rip Saving Lauren Rimmer because (rimmer) 556. JT Thomas (Game Changers) - Cut By MrE These nominations are terrible, what the fuck. JT definitely doesn't deserve to go at this point but over all the others he is the worst one left on the nominations, at least imo. JT is just an anomaly of Survivor at this point. The first "perfect winner" (Earl was robbed of that title btw) and then just is an awful trainwreck who everyone hates in his two other seasons <3 It's amazing imo and JT is a fun character solely because of that. But of the people left, he's got to go unfortunately. Saving Mike "Trust Me I'm A Sex Doctor" Zahalsky N/A. Debbie Wanner (Kaoh Rong)- cut by Epic This is a cut just to ensure that someone idols her because she has the best chance of getting it used. IT'S FRUSTRATING AND I'M PISSED-- debbie wanner at brad culpepper-- that epic and owenandheatherfan Saving Alecia "Mental Giant" Holden Addendum: I was ready to throw an idol at whoever you cut because all 4 are bona fide Survivor icons. Not only is Debbie a caretaker to nuns, Red Lobster server (between jobs), electronics expert, photonics manufacturing supervisor, bartender, civil air patrol captain, chemist and part-time model, she's also getting fast forwarded to the top 455. --CK MrE's Nominees 2: Electric Boogaloo *'Stephanie Dill (Thailand)' *Jed Hildebrand (Thailand) *John Raymond (Thailand) *Rob Mariano (All-Stars) *'Denise Martin (China)' *Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific) *Michael Snow (Caramoan) *'Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)' *'Dan Foley (Worlds Apart)' *'Nina Poersch (Worlds Apart)' *'So Kim (Worlds Apart)' *Tasha Fox (Cambodia) *'Kimmi Kappenberg (Cambodia)' *Ali Elliot (Heroes Healers Hustlers) *'Simone Nguyen (Heroes Healers Hustlers)' *Mari Takahashi (Millennials vs Gen X) *Bret LaBelle (Millennials vs Gen X) *Lucy Huang (Millennials vs Gen X) *'Cole Medders (Heroes Healers Hustlers) (carryover)' *'Cydney Gillon (Kaoh Rong) (carryover)' 555. John Raymond (Thailand) - Cut by Ohf! ehhhh I don't really have anything to say about him. he was super cringey in his first (and only) ep when he lied to his team about the location of the water well for literally no reason? and outside of the show he's like a raging homophobe so.... adios saving So obviously 554. Mari Takahashi (MvGX)- cut by Matt She was like, a pretty inoffensive gamebotty early boot, but I hold some resentment towards her because of how her legion of fans acted after her elimination, and also because I saw her on a weird amount of like, Second Chances casts. Gay and bad. Smosh sucks. Saving Dan Foley, correctly. 553. Lucy Huang (MvGX) - cut by Toad the Wet Sprocket Lucy is like an empty shell of a 4th boot, surrounded by stars. INV-INV-INV-OTTN is objectively hilarious, but in practice, her OTTN wasn't nearly ridiculous enough for me to commit to enjoying her. Really all it consisted of was her talking about being a tiger mom (which made my dad rant for like 10 minutes for some reason) and then saying something really questionable about Ken in the confessional. I don't even adore Ken, but the way she said "Ken is so emotional, like a GIRL" actually made me irate (--Sarah Lacina). Nice internalized misogyny you've got there, Lucy - and I couldn't even find ironic humor in that because people said that shit to me for a solid 10 years of my life and it just hit a little too close to home. Then she got idoled out by David(?) and nobody gave a shit. Overall, I like my 4th boot trainwrecks OTTNN5, not some weak OTTN3. Saving THE Simone Nguyen. 552. Bret LaBelle (Millennials vs. Gen X) - cut by iCeki sorry ladies but drunk gay Bret is a figment of the world's imagination, a fleeting moment of an idea created by Reddit and latched onto by fans in order to find good in the Millennials vs. Gen X season. after quitting MvGX post-Michaela, going back in and finishing it up I was expecting based on hype to encounter Bret, a drunk gay man who loved alcohol and got wasted every reward as an iconic, enthralling running gag, but all that was really presented to me(COKEMAN11) was the Zeke-Bret coming out scene. yes, that was a great moment in Survivor history but it was aired in a strategic context, that Zeke was bonding with Bret in order to rally his troops and build his army for the endgame, and honestly it's not amazing when your most personal moment of the season is swallowed up by the apparently epic clash between two alliances whose makeup I cannot remember. I also expected Bret to be, as advertised, a force of good in opposing the overtly ridiculous "evolution of the game"; in a season chock full of bad players, MvGX had people making big moves for the sake of looking smart left and right, and while we did get exactly one moment in which Bret denounced the "trust cluster" initiative, if anything, Bret was a net negative in Millennials vs. Gen X. the apex of the Bret experience is denouncing Hannah Shapiro for voting him out when it was the best move for her game in a lose-lose scenario. see how that writeup was mostly about other people? it's not a coincidence. saving earth angel Cole Medders 551. Stephanie Dill (Thailand) - cut by Bruno Idk her. Seriously, I've never seen Thailand. But I heard she's bad? idk I sound like Dyna now. There's some people I actually watched that I'd cut (Tasha/Kimmi/Spencer (eyes)) but I think they deserve to place higher than STEPHANIE DILL??? Saving CYDNEY FFS WHY HAS NO ONE SAVED HER LET ME DO IT BEFORE SOMEONE FUCKS SHIT UP. (eyes) 550. Ali Elliot (Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers)- cut by EPic I was fully prepared to cut Denise Stapely but it was Denise Martin who was nominated ://// SO this is mys econd choice, but honestly I have no connection to Alli. I thought she might slay the game later on, but she was basicall just a gamebot for 6 episodes and then left. Some people think her getting mad at Ryan was some amazing crown jewel moment, and I hate Ryan as much as the next guy but her getting like mildly angry at him and then subsequently getting voted off was not riveting television, sorry. Good luck on SCII, which you're apparently on :/ Saving Nina because none of you have ANY human compassion 549. Tasha Fox (Cambodia) - guest cut by 1dra7 Tasha was horrible in Cambodia and I can't believe people would let her get this far over miscellaneous characters that may or may not have had any screen time. She ruined cambodia by existing. Saving Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan) because I liked him. 548. Rob Mariano (All-Stars) - cut by SG This kind of sucks because of the remaining noms the only ones whose seasons I've actually seen are Kimmi and Denise, but anyway, I feel like Rob deserves this cut BECAUSE he's the reason I've avoided AS thus far. I know enough about AS to know it was a toxic, ugly mess and that Rob was the prime reason for that. And unfortunately for him and everyone else, he was too odious to even actually win this season and take away reason for Probst to constantly keep bringing him back until he won, thus giving us the much-loathed RI. Rob is a mediocre player at best and he has no idea how to handle a jury, as seen when he lost to his girlfriend who didn't do anything in this season and then had to go to FTC with Natalie and Phillip in RI to have any chance at it. I'm glad that now even he realizes he's done playing Survivor. Saving Kimmi because she was funny like twice 547. Michael Snow (Caramoan) - cut by dyna another 2013dyna fave who i don't care about anymore--bespectacled gay blob who did very little interesting and thus helped the fans tribe be awful. contributed the name @heysnowy and hashtag #staysnowy and made my heart merry for a bit as we all watched caramoan fall off a cliff, but otherwise, i mean, who remembers anything he did saving, um, denise? sure Bruno's Noms: Revenge of the Island * Jed Hildebrand (Thailand) carryover * Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific) carryover * Lex van der Berghe (Africa) * Amber Brkich (All-Stars) * Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu) *'Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands)' * Alexis Jones (Micronesia) * Michelle Chase (Gabon) * Brandon Hantz (South Pacific) * Jonas Otsuji (One World) * Jay Byars (One World) * Michael Jefferson (One World) * Lisa Whelchel (Philippines) * Julia Landauer (Caramoan) * Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan) * Lindsey Ogle (Cagayan) * Joe Anglim (Cambodia) * Julia Sokolowski (Kaoh Rong) * Scot Pollard (Kaoh Rong) * Sunday Burquest (MvGX) 546. Jed Hildebrand (Thailand) is getting cut by MrE Just another bland, uninspiring Thailand early boot. I don't remember anything about him though. Saving Scot Pollard. 545. Lex van der Berghe (Africa) - cut by SG s/o first off to Bruno for putting up someone from a season he hasn't seen for me. I think I pretty much covered Lex in my Big Tom write-up since they were two halves of one evil, but basically Lex was a pretentious douche who made the post-merge of Africa way less fun than it could've been. His blow-up over the mystery vote led to us sadly losing Kelly Goldsmith and from then on, it was a relatively dull Boran bulldoze to the end with Lex still being a condescending ass the entire way. I'm so glad once again that Kim Johnson saved us all and decided she'd rather have Ethan Zohn win this season than Lex. Saving Lisa Whelchel because while she is not a modern Kathy VO, I do like her 544. Brandon Hantz (South Pacific) - a CKut It should go without saying that Brandon is a Big Bad. Brandon's introduction to the Survivorverse/CBS continuum as a whole means that, at that point, the second of three Hantz family members would have appeared on reality television as a competitor, and what a bad idea it was to introduce this member. At the age of 19, Brandon was disillusioned and pressured to live up to his uncle Russell's legacy, and for a brief time, was the OTTP "I'm a lot nicer than my uncle" figure. this is, until, Benjamin Coach Wade fucked up his head and used Christianity as a weapon to control his tribe. what a fuckin prick!! anyways Brandon was really big on God (to the point of voting Mikayla out because she tempted him too much (dre)) and so that really worked with him. something that irked me was that his chyron straight up referred to him as Russell Hantz' Nephew. not like,,a real job. his occupation was being a Hantz. thats so sad to me. SP was the start of a multiyear meltdown journey for Brandon in which CBS screws with his head and life and just...wow. this man was a loyal Upolu supporter to the point where he really was the poster child for Coach running that like a cult. defending cochran's fake bully narrative and demonizing the superior Savaiis...a bad look. what a bad person to have on TV for shock value saving gay icon Reynold Toepfer 543. Michelle Chase (Gabon) - dyna despite being young and somewhat pretty, sucked so hard that Fang voted her out over the old lady everyone hated. also said retarded once and failed to warm up to anyone other than Ken, who thought he was seriously hot shit for that, which is funny but not really on her saving wholia (caramoan), who deserves better 542. Jay Byars (One World) - cut by toadeh690 The few things Jay is notable for include: being incredibly hot, being the focal point for a challenge in Woldu's magnum opus Forgive me i was like 12, having a hilariously unfitting squeaky voice, being Pagonged like every other guy in his season, and posting a DEEPLY transphobic tweet around the time Caitlyn Jenner came out. Pretty riveting stuff. Saving Candice because I like her 541. Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- cut by Mattyboy Yeah, uh, she cuddled with Ozzy and got voted out for it cuz nobody had the balls to actually ''vote Ozzy out. Pretty lame. Umemoto good last name, tho. Saving Michael Jefferson cuz he's like, a lowkey shit-stirrer and I kinda like him for some reason. 540. Amber Brkich (All-Stars)- cut by Not Really That Epic Amber is proof that giving someone more screentime is NOT always a good thing! We all remember her being the cute UTRfun girl in Asutralia, but in All-Stars she was relegated to Boston Rob's meat wallet. I've seen All-Stars more than almost any other season so I know that she's actually. fairly relevant, it's just that nothing she says is....itnteresting? She literally has the most basic opinions and commentary on everything. The only time she was semi-interesting is when she got swapped to Mogo Mogo ad should've gone home but didn't. She didn't get better post-merge either, b asically just...existing until the finale. I do think her win is NECESSARY, as it was the first real reckoning against "Big moves!", but it doesn't mean I find her interesting tho! Saving Justrategic Goddess, queen of justrategy <3 539. Lindsey Ogle (Cagayan)- cut by Ohf! lindsey was bout lame as shit. hating trish because she told you to get firewood and then making fun of her physical appearance is a no from me. I'm totally on board with people who quit because the conditions are too hard (naonka/kelly, julie, osten, etc) as it makes for compelling television and I don't feel like they're "stealing" someone's spot or whatever. but in lindsey's case her reasoning made no sense. she...didn't want to set a bad example for her kid? if you have the self-awareness to quit I think you also have the control needed not to punch trish. shame on lindsey indeed saving Sunday bc she's inoffensive 538. Alexis Jones (Micronesia) - cut by Bruno himself Yeah, Alexis was like, REALLY irrelevant and was kinda Amandajealous and got idoled by her. I can see the ironic love cuz #THATgirl and Survival, but lul yah no. Saving Jonas, despite me vying for a One World slaughter. Dunno. He wasn't bad. Toad's Fine, Fresh, Fierce Noms *Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand) *Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien (All-Stars) *Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu) *Rafe Judkins (Guatemala) *Brooke Struck (Guatemala) *Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala) *Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands) *JP Calderon (Cook Islands) *Joel Anderson (Micronesia) *'James "JT" Thomas, Jr. (Tocantins)' *'Sash Lenahan (Nicaragua)' *Grant Mattos (Redemption Island) *Benjamin Wade (South Pacific) *'Dawn Meehan (Caramoan)' *'Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)' *Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) *Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart) *Joe Anglim (Cambodia) *Rachel Ako (MvGX) *Sierra Dawn Thomas (Game Changers) 537. Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart) - cut by OHF In this sea of UTR/MOR Kelly is the worst case of that I think? she had some potential with her bio ("my career because I get to use my pepper spray, handcuffs, night stick and Taser before I even walk out of the house" <3) but then did literally nothing except get idoled out by jenn saving...spencer because the hate is overblown + his reactions to losing challenges are funny + he was a good foil to Kass + he was a good protagonist to the evil that is Tony 536. Benjamin Wade (South Pacific) - cut by sierra mist man eleven while one could argue that there are more urgent issues here like cutting a MvGX cast member or one of the Joe-Sierra power couple, those contestants at least provided ''survivor with a net neutral in the seasons for which they are nominated. in south pacific, however, a season which cokeman11 watched live in 2011 and hated coach for the eternity of, coach fuckin ruined everything for me. right now at the very least, i have slightly positive thoughts on MOST of SoPa, if coach weren't there i honestly might love it. here's why. people dislike south pacific for being "the religious season" or for being ran by a cult. some would argue that religion has no place in survivor, and when you literally fucking weaponize it like coach did, you're right. it's hard for me to support coach even in his other seasons when i know he goes on to use religion as a manipulation tactic on south pacific. angsty atheists online sat there thinking all christians are like this. no #notallchristians. even level headed atheists/agnostics probably raised many eyebrows, stating that this is another reason that religion should not exist...and when benjamin coach wade gives christianity a bad name thats when you know hes bad. homeboy literally said that God told him to betray his allies and in the grand scheme of things it's just not something i believe. you know he was doing that for a storyline, to further strengthen the stranglehold he had on john cochran, edna ma, rick nelson, brandon hantz, albert destrade and, to an extent, sophie clarke. i don't remember entirely but i also think coach told brandon that God wanted him to give up immunity? like what the fuck bro. people say he was a villain for being OTTN but really he was a villain the whole time because he's willing to go so far as to use faith as a combustible. the quintessential manipulation example is when coach had already found the idol with albert/sophie at the upolu camp and decided that, in order to convince his alliance he didn't have it, he was going to get the entire tribe to group idol hunt together and they prayed before going idol hunting. poor eager brandon hantz was running around that jungle thinking God was on his side. benjamin coach wade lied to God as a strategy and literally had the audacity to say that his jury was bitter? no no. your jury voted for sophie because they saw right through you. as someone who identifies as a Christian and follower of God in general I just REALLY do not like the fact that survivor "legend" benjamin wade got to the end of a survivor season by convincing his allies that voting his targets out was what God wanted. a big fucking cult leader he was. what a dark threepeat. he was better off staying a sandra diaz-twine victim in hvv rather than returning to samoa to leave the merge in First Aid Kit - Ruins saving dawn. she sold bread to fans on twitter. sink that in 535. Grant Mattos (Redemption Island) - cut by SG It's been too long since I've cut someone from RI. Fun fact, earlier when Bruno cut Andrea I was lowkey disappointed since I wanted to do her write-up, but a great thing about RI is I can basically say everything I'd say about Andrea for Grant too, except Grant never returned and kind of redeemed himself. Grant and Andrea and to a lesser extent Ashley are frustrating in a different way than Natalie or Phillip, because they all could've won but just didn't care enough to stop Boston Rob from dominating his way to the end. Grant was apparently really popular among everyone else and would've won had he made FTC, but instead he just sat idly by as Rob cut him and Andrea as soon as Zapatera was gone because he knew that he could win even if Grant didn't. Grant himself though was weirdly UTR and dull, so it's not like I'm super disappointed he didn't win-- it just would've been preferable over what actually happened. Saving Sash because he was an entertaining villain in the trainwreck of Nicaragua 534. Morgan McLeod (cagayan) - Cut by dyna 14-year-old dog who provided nothing to her tribes. the epitome of cagayan Beauty and even though she somehow did make friends with brice, failed to save him or capitalize on that friendship to become actually interesting, unless you're a white gay who thinks milquetoast ineffective roasts count as material. the tits weren't even that impressive saving JT cus I suck Master List- For Reference Richard Hatch (Borneo) Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo) Rudy Boesch (Borneo) Sue Hawk (Borneo) Sean Kenniff (Borneo) Colleen Haskell (Borneo) Gervase Peterson (Borneo) Jenna Lewis (Borneo) Greg Buis (Borneo) Gretchen Cordy (Borneo) Joel Klug (Borneo) Dirk Been (Borneo) Ramona Gray (Borneo) Stacey Stillman (Borneo) BB Andersen (Borneo) Sonja Christopher (Borneo) Tina Wesson (Australia) Colby Donaldson (Australia) Keith Famie (Australia) Elisabeth Filarski (Australia) Rodger Bingham (Australia) Amber Brkich (Australia) Nick Brown (Australia) Jerri Manthey (Australia) Jeff Varner (Australia) Mike Skupin (Australia) Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia) Mitchell Olson (Australia) Maralyn Hershey (Australia) Kel Gleason (Australia) Debb Eaton (Australia) Ethan Zohn (Africa) Kim Johnson (Africa) Teresa Cooper (Africa) Kim Powers (Africa) Frank Garrison (Africa) Kelly Goldsmith (Africa) Clarence Black (Africa) Lindsey Richter (Africa) Silas Gaither (Africa) Linda Spencer (Africa) Carl Bilancione (Africa) Jessie Camacho (Africa) Vecepia Towery (Marquesas) Neleh Dennis (Marquesas) Kathy Vavrick-O’Brien (Marquesas) Sean Rector (Marquesas) Robert DeCanio (Marquesas) Tammy Leitner (Marquesas) Zoe Zanidakis (Marquesas) John Carroll (Marquesas) Rob Mariano (Marquesas) Gina Crews (Marquesas) Gabriel Cade (Marquesas) Sarah Jones (Marquesas) Hunter Ellis (Marquesas) Patricia Jackson (Marquesas) Peter Harkey (Marquesas) Clay Jordan (Thailand) Jan Gentry (Thailand) Helen Glover (Thailand) Ted Rogers Jr. (Thailand) Jake Billingsley (Thailand) Penny Ramsey (Thailand) Ken Stafford (Thailand) Erin Collins (Thailand) Shii Ann Huang (Thailand) Robb Zbacnik (Thailand) Ghandia Johnson (Thailand) Tanya Vance (Thailand) Jenna Morasca (Amazon) Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon) Rob Cesternino (Amazon) Butch Lockley (Amazon) Heidi Strobel (Amazon) Christy Smith (Amazon) Alex Bell (Amazon) Deena Bennett (Amazon) Dave Johnson (Amazon) Shawna Mitchell (Amazon) Jeanne Hebert (Amazon) JoAnna Ward (Amazon) Daniel Lue (Amazon) Janet Koth (Amazon) Ryan Aiken (Amazon) Sandra Diaz-Twine (Pearl Islands) Lillian Morris (Pearl Islands) Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands) Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands) Burton Roberts (Pearl Islands) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands) Tijuana Bradley (Pearl Islands) Rupert Boneham (Pearl Islands) Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands) Osten Taylor (Pearl Islands) Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands) Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands) Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands) Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands) Nicole Delma (Pearl Islands) Amber Brkich (All-Stars) Jenna Lewis (All-Stars) Rupert Boneham (All-Stars) Shii-Ann Huang (All-Stars) Kathy Vavrick-O’Brien (All-Stars) Jerri Manthey (All-Stars) Ethan Zohn (All-Stars) Colby Donaldson (All-Stars) Richard Hatch (All-Stars) Sue Hawk (All-Stars) Rob Cesternino (All-Stars) Jenna Morasca (All-Stars) Rudy Boesch (All-Stars) Tina Wesson (All-Stars) Chris Daugherty (Vanuatu) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu) Scout Cloud Lee (Vanuatu) Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu) Julie Berry (Vanuatu) Ami Cusack (Vanuatu) Leann Slaby (Vanuatu) Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu) Lea Masters (Vanuatu) Rory Freeman (Vanuatu) John Kenney (Vanuatu) Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu) Bubba Sampson (Vanuatu) Brady Finta (Vanuatu) Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu) John Palyok (Vanuatu) Dolly Neely (Vanuatu) Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu) Tom Westman (Palau) Katie Gallagher (Palau) Ian Rosenberger (Palau) Jenn Lyon (Palau) Caryn Groedel (Palau) Gregg Carey (Palau) Stephenie LaGrossa (Palau) Janu Tornell (Palau) Coby Archa (Palau) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau) Ibrehem Rahman (Palau) James Miller (Palau) Angie Jakusz (Palau) Willard Smith (Palau) Kim Mullen (Palau) Jeff Wilson (Palau) Ashlee Ashby (Palau) Jolanda Jones (Palau) Wanda Shirk (Palau) Danni Boatwright (Guatemala) Stephenie LaGrossa (Guatemala) Rafe Judkins (Guatemala) Lydia Morales (Guatemala) Cindy Hall (Guatemala) Judd Sergeant (Guatemala) Gary Hogeboom (Guatemala) Jamie Newton (Guatemala) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Guatemala) Brandon Bellinger (Guatemala) Amy O’Hara (Guatemala) Brian Corridan (Guatemala) Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala) Blake Towsley (Guatemala) Brooke Struck (Guatemala) Brianna Varela (Guatemala) Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala) Jim Lynch (Guatemala) Aras Baskauskas (Panama) Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama) Cirie Fields (Panama) Shane Powers (Panama) Courtney Marit (Panama) Bruce Kanegai (Panama) Sally Schumann (Panama) Nick Stanbury (Panama) Dan Barry (Panama) Bobby Mason (Panama) Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama) Misty Giles (Panama) Melinda Hyder (Panama) Tina Scheer (Panama) Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands) Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands) Parvati Shallow (Cook Islands) Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands) Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands) Nate Gonzalez (Cook Islands) Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands) Rebecca Borman (Cook Islands) Brad Virata (Cook Islands) Flicka Smith (Cook Islands) Cristina Coria (Cook Islands) Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands) Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands) JP Calderon (Cook Islands) Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands) Billy Garcia (Cook Islands) Sekou Bunch (Cook Islands) Earl Cole (Fiji) Cassandra Franklin (Fiji) Dreamz Herd (Fiji) Yau-Man Chan (Fiji) Stacy Kimball (Fiji) Edgardo Rivera (Fiji) Michelle Yi (Fiji) Lisi Linares (Fiji) Anthony! Robinson (Fiji) Rita Verreos (Fiji) Liliana Gomez (Fiji) Gary Stritesky (Fiji) Sylvia Kwan (Fiji) Erica Durousseau (Fiji) Jessica deBen (Fiji) Todd Herzog (China) Courtney Yates (China) Amanda Kimmel (China) Denise Martin (China) Peih-Gee Law (China) Erik Huffman (China) James Clement (China) Frosti Zernow (China) Jean-Robert Bellande (China) Jaime Dugan (China) Sherea Lloyd (China) Aaron Reisberger (China) Dave Cruser (China) Leslie Nease (China) Ashley Massaro (China) Chicken Morris (China) Parvati Shallow (Micronesia) Amanda Kimmel (Micronesia) Cirie Fields (Micronesia) Natalie Bolton (Micronesia) Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia) James Clement (Micronesia) Jason Siska (Micronesia) Ozzy Lusth (Micronesia) Eliza Orlins (Micronesia) Ami Cusack (Micronesia) Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia) Kathy Sleckman (Micronesia) Chet Welch (Micronesia) Jonathan Penner (Micronesia) Joel Anderson (Micronesia) Mikey Bortone (Micronesia) Yau-Man Chan (Micronesia) Mary Sartain (Micronesia) Jon Dalton (Micronesia) Bob Crowley (Gabon) Susie Smith (Gabon) Sugar Kiper (Gabon) Matty Whitmore (Gabon) Ken Hoang (Gabon) Crystal Cox (Gabon) Randy Bailey (Gabon) Dan Kay (Gabon) Ace Gordon (Gabon) Kelly Czarnecki (Gabon) GC Brown (Gabon) Jacquie Berg (Gabon) Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon) Gillian Larson (Gabon) JT Thomas (Tocantins) Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins) Erinn Lobdell (Tocantins) Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins) Coach Wade (Tocantins) Debbie Beebe (Tocantins) Sierra Reed (Tocantins) Tyson Apostol (Tocantins) Brendan Synnott (Tocantins) Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins) Spencer Duhm (Tocantins) Sandy Burgin (Tocantins) Jerry Sims (Tocantins) Candace Smith (Tocantins) Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins) Natalie White (Samoa) Mick Trimming (Samoa) Brett Clouser (Samoa) Jaison Robinson (Samoa) Shambo Waters (Samoa) Monica Padilla (Samoa) Dave Ball (Samoa) Laura Morett (Samoa) Kelly Sharbaugh (Samoa) Erik Cardona (Samoa) Liz Kim (Samoa) Russell Swan (Samoa) Ashley Trainer (Samoa) Yasmin Giles (Samoa) Betsy Bolan (Samoa) Mike Borassi (Samoa) Marisa Calihan (Samoa) Sandra Diaz-Twine (HvV) Parvati Shallow (HvV) Jerri Manthey (HvV) Colby Donaldson (HvV) Rupert Boneham (HvV) Danielle DiLorenzo (HvV) Candice Woodcock (HvV) Amanda Kimmel (HvV) JT Thomas (HvV) Courtney Yates (HvV) Coach Wade (HvV) Rob Mariano (HvV) James Clement (HvV) Tyson Apostol (HvV) Tom Westman (HvV) Cirie Fields (HvV) Randy Bailey (HvV) Stephenie LaGrossa (HvV) Sugar Kiper (HvV) Fabio Birza (Nicaragua) Chase Rice (Nicaragua) Sash Lenahan (Nicaragua) Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua) Dan Lembo (Nicaragua) Benry Henry (Nicaragua) Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua) NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua) Brenda Lowe (Nicaragua) Marty Piombo (Nicaragua) Alina Wilson (Nicaragua) Jill Behm (Nicaragua) Yve Rojas (Nicaragua) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua) Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua) Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua) Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff (Nicaragua) Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island) Grant Mattos (Redemption Island) Ralph Kiser (Redemption Island) Steve Wright (Redemption Island) Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island) Sarita White (Redemption Island) Kristina Kell (Redemption Island) Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island) Sophie Clarke (South Pacific) Coach Wade (South Pacific) Albert Destrade (South Pacific) Ozzy Lusth (South Pacific) Rick Nelson (South Pacific) Edna Ma (South Pacific) John Cochran (South Pacific) Whitney Duncan (South Pacific) Dawn Meehan (South Pacific) Keith Tollefson (South Pacific) Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific) Mikayla Wingle (South Pacific) Stacey Powell (South Pacific) Papa Bear Caruso (South Pacific) Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific) Kim Spradlin (One World) Sabrina Thompson (One World) Chelsea Meissner (One World) Christina Cha (One World) Tarzan Smith (One World) Kat Edorsson (One World) Leif Manson (One World) Jonas Otsuji (One World) Michael Jefferson (One World) Monica Culpepper (One World) Bill Posley (One World) Matt Quinlan (One World) Nina Acosta (One World) Kourtney Moon (One World) Denise Stapley (Philippines) Lisa Whelchel (Philippines) Malcolm Freberg (Philippines) Abi-Maria Gomes (Philippines) Carter Williams (Philippines) Jonathan Penner (Philippines) Pete Yurkowski (Philippines) Artis Silvester (Philippines) RC Saint-Amour (Philippines) Katie Hanson (Philippines) Sarah Dawson (Philippines) Dana Lambert (Philippines) Russell Swan (Philippines) Angie Layton (Philippines) Roxy Morris (Philippines) Zane Knight (Philippines) Dawn Meehan (Caramoan) Sherri Biethman (Caramoan) Eddie Fox (Caramoan) Erik Reichenbach (Caramoan) Brenda Lowe (Caramoan) Andrea Boehlke (Caramoan) Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan) Malcolm Freberg (Caramoan) Julia Landauer (Caramoan) Laura Alexander (Caramoan) Shamar Thomas (Caramoan) Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan) Francesca Hogi (Caramoan) Tyson Apostol (Blood vs. Water) Monica Culpepper (Blood vs. Water) Gervase Peterson (Blood vs. Water) Tina Wesson (Blood vs. Water) Ciera Eastin (Blood vs. Water) Laura Morett (Blood vs. Water) Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water) Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water) Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water) Aras Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water) Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water) John Cody (Blood vs. Water) Kat Edorsson (Blood vs. Water) Brad Culpepper (Blood vs. Water) Candice Cody (Blood vs. Water) Marissa Peterson (Blood vs. Water) Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water) Rupert Boneham (Blood vs. Water) Tony Vlachos (Cagayan) Woo Hwang (Cagayan) Kass McQuillen (Cagayan) Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan) Trish Hegarty (Cagayan) Tasha Fox (Cagayan) Jefra Bland (Cagayan) Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan) Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) Sarah Lacina (Cagayan) Lindsey Ogle (Cagayan) Cliff Robinson (Cagayan) J’Tia Taylor (Cagayan) Brice Johnston (Cagayan) Garrett Adelstein (Cagayan) David Samson (Cagayan) Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur) Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur) Missy Payne (San Juan Del Sur) Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur) Baylor Wilson (San Juan Del Sur) Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur) Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur) Wes Nale (San Juan Del Sur) Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur) Julie McGee (San Juan Del Sur) Kelley Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur) Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur) Nadiya Anderson (San Juan Del Sur) Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart) Carolyn Rivera (Worlds Apart) Rodney Lavoie, Jr. (Worlds Apart) - IDOLED, safe until top 479 Dan Foley (Worlds Apart) Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart) Jenn Brown (Worlds Apart) Joe Anglim (Worlds Apart) Hali Ford (Worlds Apart) Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart) Joaquin Souberbielle (Worlds Apart) Max Dawson (Worlds Apart) Lindsey Cascaddan (Worlds Apart) Nina Poersch (Worlds Apart) Vince Sly (Worlds Apart) So Kim (Worlds Apart) Jeremy Collins (Cambodia) Kelley Wentworth (Cambodia) Keith Nale (Cambodia) Kimmi Kappenberg (Cambodia) Abi-Maria Gomes (Cambodia) Joe Anglim (Cambodia) Stephen Fishbach (Cambodia) Ciera Eastin (Cambodia) Andrew Savage (Cambodia) Kass McQuillen (Cambodia) Woo Hwang (Cambodia) Terry Deitz (Cambodia) Monica Padilla (Cambodia) Peih-Gee Law (Cambodia) Shirin Oskooi (Cambodia) Vytas Baskauskas (Cambodia) Michele Fitzgerald (Kaoh Rong) Aubry Bracco (Kaoh Rong) Tai Trang (Kaoh Rong) Cydney Gillon (Kaoh Rong) Joe Del Campo (Kaoh Rong) Julia Sokolowski (Kaoh Rong) Scot Pollard (Kaoh Rong) Debbie Wanner (Kaoh Rong) - IDOLED, safe until top 455 Nick Maiorano (Kaoh Rong) Neal Gottlieb (Kaoh Rong) Peter Baggenstos (Kaoh Rong) Anna Khait (Kaoh Rong) Alecia Holden (Kaoh Rong) Caleb Reynolds (Kaoh Rong) Liz Markham (Kaoh Rong) Jenny Lanzetti (Kaoh Rong) Darnell Hamilton (Kaoh Rong) Adam Klein (MvGX) Hannah Shapiro (MvGX) Ken McNickle (MvGX) David Wright (MvGX) Jay Starrett (MvGX) Sunday Burquest (MvGX) Will Wahl (MvGX) Jessica Lewis (MvGX) Taylor Stocker (MvGX) Michelle Schubert (MvGX) Michaela Bradshaw (MvGX) Figgy Figueroa (MvGX) Rachel Ako (MvGX) Sarah Lacina (Game Changers) Brad Culpepper (Game Changers) Troyzan Robertson (Game Changers) Tai Trang (Game Changers) Aubry Bracco (Game Changers) Cirie Fields (Game Changers) Michaela Bradshaw (Game Changers) Andrea Boehlke (Game Changers) Sierra Dawn Thomas (Game Changers) Debbie Wanner (Game Changers) Ozzy Lusth (Game Changers) Hali Ford (Game Changers) Sandra Diaz-Twine (Game Changers) Malcolm Freberg (Game Changers) Tony Vlachos (Game Changers) Ciera Eastin (Game Changers) Chrissy Hofbeck (HvHvH) Devon Pinto (HvHvH) Mike Zahalsky (HvHvH) Ashley Nolan (HvHvH) Lauren Rimmer (HvHvH) Joe Mena (HvHvH) - IDOLED, safe until Top 460 JP Hilsabeck (HvHvH) Cole Medders (HvHvH) Jessica Johnston (HvHvH) Alan Ball (HvHvH) Patrick Bolton (HvHvH) Simone Nguyen (HvHvH)